


Get Me Going

by The_Grey_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Angel/pseuds/The_Grey_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been a naughty boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Me Going

 

They'd never had it easy, from before they had met to this very day. Between Dean and Sam dying countless times, the Apocalypse, the Mark of Cain, the Angels falling and the Darkness escaping, they rarely had time to catch their breath before another disaster struck. But they did manage to take breaks, here and there. It could be a couple of days without a case or their trip to Vegas. No matter how long it lasted, they wanted to make the most of it.

 

It had been a quiet week, almost like every monster in the country had decided to lay low and give the brothers a break. Sure, it was nice to sleep in their own bed for more than four hours and eat real food for once. No driving for ten hours or having to stitch each other up. But after a few days of calm, Dean was getting bored.

 

“Fuck it.” He declared, shutting his laptop and getting a raised brow from Sam. “I’m done.” He stood up, grabbed his computer and headed to his room, ignoring the way his brother rolled his eyes, As soon as he stepped into his bedroom, the hunter locked the door and sat on his bed with a sigh. 

 

What now? Cause there was no way he was gonna keep looking for a case, he was pretty sure he’d pull his hair out if he did. Dean glanced at his laptop and a smirk spread on his lips. Nothing was stopping him from doing some ‘research’ of his own. He put the device aside and quickly disposed of his clothes before pushing himself up his bed and grabbing his headphones off the nightstand. He promptly plugged them in and opened his ‘vacation 2013’ file to look for a video he knew for sure would get him going. The hunter leaned back against the headboard and bit his lower lip as it started. He took his cock in his hand and began stroking it slowly, his eyes already glued to the screen.

 

“Dean--” Castiel’s deep voice startled him and the laptop slid to the side as he jumped slightly. The angel narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing?” he asked, taking a step closer to the bed.

 

Dean looked up at him with a hand on his chest in an attempt to calm his racing heart. “What’s it look like I’m doing, man?” his tone was accusatory and he immediately regretted his word when he saw the expression on Cas’ face.

 

“What I mean,” he took the laptop and put it on the beside table, along with the headphones. “Is what are you doing pleasing yourself without me?” he asked, his voice dropping an octave and making the hunter’s length twitch.

 

Dean swallowed thickly. “I… I just didn’t wanna bother you…” he trailed off, his breath hitching in his throat as he watched Castiel undress slowly.

 

The angel clicked his tongue and shook his head in disapproval. “You could have prayed to me, Dean… You know I would have answered.” He tossed his pants to the side and he smirked at the way the other looked at his boxer clad cock. “Eyes on me, Dean.” He ordered. Dean’s eyes flicked up to meet Cas’ and he licked his lips, his body shivering with anticipation as he wondered what his angel would do next. “Maybe I should punish you… You broke our first rule, after all…” Castiel pursed his lips, pretending to think about it.

 

Dean couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his throat, easily slipping into his subspace. “Please, Sir, I’m sorry… I promise it won’t happen again.” 

 

Cas shook his head and pushed his sub up the bed with the help of his grace, making the man yelp lightly. “I’m afraid your words are not enough… Get on your hands and knees.” His tone left no room for argument, so Dean complied, eagerly sticking his ass in the air, precum dripping onto the sheets. The angel kneeled behind him and smacked his left cheek, smirking as his hunter gasped and flinched slightly away from him. “Not so fast…” He hummed and used his grace to keep Dean in place. “Just for that, you’ll get ten more. Now, count.” He smacked the other side.

 

He nodded like a good boy. “One.” Dean whimpered when another slap hit his ass. “T-two.” The sub kept counting as Cas landed blow after blow on his tender flesh, each one harder than the last. By the time they reached ‘ten’, he was a whimpering, quivering mess on the bed and he was pretty sure his angel had used some of his mojo to keep him from coming ‘cause he’d come close at least a couple times. 

 

“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?” Cas asked, rubbing his red cheeks, and Dean nodded energetically. “And what lesson was that?”

 

The hunter swallowed, trying to concentrate on forming words. “No… No t-touching myself… W-without you…” He managed to say.

 

“Good boy.” Castiel purred and rewarded him with a kiss on his shoulder before stepping off the bed to admire his work. By his Father, did Dean look gorgeous like this. His red ass in the air, his cock weeping precum and his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. And his face, oh that face… Castiel loved the needy expression he had, every time he got spanked.

 

“P-please…” Dean’s whimpered plea distracted him from his train of thought. “Please, Sir… I… I need you…” 

 

With a smirk, the Dom climbed back onto the bed. “Need me to what?” He trailed a finger down his human’s spine, enjoying how goosebumps erupted behind it.

 

“Fuck me.” He groaned like he’d die without a cock buried inside of him. “Please, Sir!” 

 

And that was enough for him. Cas grabbed the lube from the nightstand, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers before slowly sliding one of them into Dean’s awaiting hole. Dean whimpered and clenched around it. “Such a greedy little hole…” The angel purred and pushed the other’s head onto the bed, holding him like that with his grace so he could get a better view. Satisfied, he began pumping his digit in and out slowly and teasingly, crooking it from time to time to brush the tip over Dean’s sweet spot. It wasn't long before his lover was moaning and whimpering and begging him for more, and he happily complied, soon adding a second and third finger into him. “Are you ready?” Castiel leaned over to murmur in Dean’s ear and the sub nodded eagerly, begging to have his cock inside him. The seraph pulled out his fingers, gaining a whimper from Dean, and smeared some more lube over his cock before slamming all the way into him with a grunt.

 

Dean moaned and whimpered into the sheets, wanting more than anything to push back onto Cas’ cock. If he could spend all his time with his angel inside of him, he would. “Cas.” He gasped and bit his lips when he felt him twitch and graze his prostate. Then, his Dom started moving and he let out needy moan. “Fuck…”

 

Castiel kept his thrusts measured, at first, but he couldn’t deny his need to pound into his hunter for long. He started going hard and fast with throaty growls and groans, shifting his hips a little so he could nail his pretty boy’s spot every time. “Fuck! You’re so nngh- so tight!” He grabbed the other’s hips tighter, determined to leave some bruises.

 

Dean whined, fisting the bed sheets. “So… So big, Sir!” He closed his eyes tight and he could swear he could see sparks dancing behind his eyelids. “F-fuck, close…”

 

“Not yet…” Cas pulled out, getting a whimper of protest from the hunter, and flipped them so he was sitting, with Dean straddling him. “Look at me…” He said surprisingly softly and cupped his lover’s cheek. He smiled when Dean obeyed. “Good boy.” With that, he slowly lowered his sub back onto his cock with a long groan. Realizing he was no longer restrained by his grace, Dean pushed his angel down, and started bouncing away with his little needy whimpers and a look of pure debauchery on his face. Castiel laid his head back on the pillow and watched him, guttural grunts leaving his throat and holding Dean’s hips just to touch him. He didn’t usually let the man take control like that but that elated look on his face was just too beautiful. 

 

“Please…” Dean moaned lewdly, throwing his head back in pleasure. “Please, Sir, I’m so close!” He raked his nails down Cas’ chest and kept whimpering like the needy little bottom he was.

 

Castiel groaned, feeling his own end approaching. “Do it…” He began thrusting into him once more. “Cum with me, Dean. Make a mess for me.” He came hard with a growl, bringing Dean over the edge with him, and grabbed his hips harder to fuck him through it as he shot thick ropes deep inside him. Dean whimpered and moaned, coming all over the both of them and shaking from the intense pleasure coursing through him. Cas kept going until they were both spent and rolled them on their side to pull out slowly.

 

“Wait…” Dean stopped him, panting. “I… I wanna sleep like this…” Cas smirked and cleaned their chests with a snap of his fingers before pulling him close. The hunter hummed happily and snuggled his angel as he slowly drifted to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
